


A Lesson in Desire

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After listening to his master speak, the Fracción Tesra asked a simple question. The answered received was a night he would never forget. Explicit rating for yaoi and sexual situations. One shot. Originally publishes on ff.net on 6/1/11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Desire

**This is a story for my beta - Animalcops. She asked for a Nnoitra/Tesla pairing. This is my gift to her. I’m viewing the Fracción relationship as master/servant relationship. I’m also considering this particular conversation to take place when Nnoitra was still Numero Octavo. Tite Kubo owns ‘Bleach’. I own nothing. Warning: Very, very, very much an ‘Explicit' rating. You don’t like yaoi, I’d turn back now, but thanks for stopping by. ^_^**

 

* * *

 

*******

 

He listened to him speak, not quite understanding why he kept discussing how he wanted to die. Arrancar were not supposed to think of such things. Why would one think about how they want to die? All he could do was listen patiently as his master continued to ramble. Looking up at the ever-present night sky, he let out a soft sigh.

“Are you even listening to what I’m saying?” Nnoitra spoke out harshly, still letting the dull sand slip between his long fingers. “Do you not understand what I’ve just told you?”

The blonde shrugged his shoulders slightly. “I understand what you are saying, sir, but why does it matter so much to you? Shouldn’t you be able to kill any of your foes? Isn’t that why you’re the numero Octavo? Isn’t that why Aizen-sama allows me to stay with you?”

“Hah!” Nnoitra scoffed at him. “Aizen-sama. You really believe he lets you stay with me? You stay with me because I want you to stay with me, Terla.”

Bowing his head, Tesla sighed. “My apologies, Nnoitra-san. I did not mean to offend you in any way by bringing him up.”

Sitting down on a rock far away from his master, Tesla found himself staring off into nothing. He thought of the words that Nnoitra said to him. _“I’m going to crush everyone with whatever means at my disposal.”_ Running those words through his mind, Tesla began to wonder just what did his master mean by those words.

“Nnoitra-san?” Tesla asked, his blonde hair falling slightly into his eye. “What did you mean by _whatever means_? I’m not quite familiar with that phrase.”

The gangly Espada stood up from where he had been crouching and made his way over to the Tesla. The hood of his jacket framed his face as if it were a halo, one blessed by the gods to have been bestowed that garment. Tesla felt his pulse quicken as his master stepped closer to him. “You are not familiar with that phrase, my Fracción?” Tesla watched as the man raised his hand and felt it brush against the aqua-marine marking on his lower right cheek. He did his best to not turn into the touch, but he could not help himself.

“What does it mean, Nnoitra-san?” Tesla spoke softly, lowering his head as he felt the man’s long fingers run through his short hair. “Please tell me?” He gasped as he felt the man lift him up in his arms. “Nnoitra-san? What are you doing?”

The brunette chuckled. “Not to worry, my Fracción. I’ll show you just what I mean.” Tesla closed his eyes as he felt his master begin to sonido through the dark, sandy valley. When he felt them stop moving, he opened his eyes and saw that they were back in Las Noches. He looked around and saw that they were in Nnoitra’s private chambers. He did his best to relax as he felt the Espada set him down on his bed. Looking up at him with a questioning gaze, Nnoitra showed him a rare smile. “I told you I would show you what I mean, Tesla.”

“I do not understand,” Tesla said once more. He couldn’t figure out why the man would bring him back to his private chambers. He had never done something like this before. He had been in his private chambers, yes, but only to call upon him and to inform him that there was a meeting of some sort. He had never been given the honor of sitting on the bed, especially having his master place him on there. Air escaped his mouth as he felt his master’s hands on his neck, pulling on the button at the top of his white Arrancar coat. “What...what are you doing?”

Black hair fell on his face, Tesla breathing in the scent that he always associated with his master. To have him this close was causing his body to react strangely. “When someone is attacking you, you are to use anything in your power to stop that attack, with whatever you have available to you...” Nnoittra brushed his lips against the small remnant of his mask, making Tesla moan. “Say this were an attack, my Fracción. What would you do to stop me?” The man’s breath tickled the tiny hairs on his ear, causing his body to shiver.

“I...I don’t know,” he answered honestly. He tilted his head up so he could feel his master’s lips against his mask, enjoying the feeling that it had given him. “What...what should I do?”

Nnoitra smirked, obliging the blonde underneath him. He rubbed his lips against Tesla’s mask, feeling him shiver once more underneath him. “If you wanted to cause the same reaction in my body, you would have to find my point of weakness.”

“But you don’t have a point of weakness,” Tesla stated, looking up and seeing another rare smile on his master’s face. “You’re the strongest of the Espada, are you not?” He watched as Nnoitra stuck out his tongue, letting him see his number etched there. Nnoitra closed his mouth and smirked.

“According to this number, no. But we both know that that is not the case, don’t we?” Tesla nodded as he felt his master’s hand start to run through his hair. “Tell me, my Fracción, what is it that you desire the most?”

Tesla leaned into his master’s touch. “Desire? What is that?”

“Did none of the Arrancar ever teach you about desire while you were out in Hueco Mundo? No one ever tried to do anything to your body before I found you?” Nnoirtra stopped moving his hand and sat back on the bed, looking at the blonde.

Closing his eyes, Tesla shook his head. “No. I just kept to myself. I never ran into many others. When I did, I would take care of them so they no longer bothered me. This is how you found me, sir.”

“I remember quite well, Tesla.” His breath stopped when he heard him say his name. Opening his eyes, he saw that Nnoitra was close to his face once more. “What is it?” A single dark grey eye stared at him.

He wanted to tell him, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. “Nothing. It is nothing, Nnoitra-san.” He did his best to return his breathing back to normal, but his master persisted in making him feel otherwise. His cool hand brushed against his right cheek, ghosting over his aqua mark.

“Do you like me touching you, Tesla?” Groaning, the blonde nodded his head, words leaving his mind as his master continued to touch his face lightly. “How does it make you feel?”

“Different,” Tesla exhaled, doing his best to control the noises he longed to make. He had never felt such an intense feeling before. “Why is this happening?”

Nnoitra leaned down and placed his lips against Tesla’s cheek, making a soft sound, leaving a trace of saliva behind on his cheek. “Desire, my Fracción. That is what you are experiencing right now. I’m quite surprised you’ve never had these feelings before. Do you know what I just did to your cheek?”

Feeling foolish, Tesla shook his head. “No, Nnoitra-san. I do not know what you just did to me. But..it felt nice. It makes my lower stomach feel odd.” He leaned his head back against the soft bed, sighing as his master repeated the action once more.

“This is called kissing, Tesla.” The blonde moaned at his name, loving how it sounded on his master’s lips. He wished that he would call him by that name more than addressing him by his position. “There are various types of kissing...” Tesla opened his eyes as he heard his master begin to undress. He stared in wonder, not quite understanding why he would be getting undressed. “Do you have a question?”

Nodding, Tesla ran a hand through his hair, only to have it stopped by Nnoitra’s cool touch. “Why...why are you taking off your clothes? Should I take off my clothes, Nnoitra-san? Would that make you happy?”

“Yes,” Nnoitra spoke low, continuing to undress himself. The subordinate watched as his master took off his pointed boots, always so beautiful under the moonlight, and watched as he began to remove his hakama. “My Fracción, why are you still dressed?” Nnoitra stopped undressing himself and made his way over to the bed. Tesla felt his breath speed up as he watched as the black-haired vision raise his arm and pulled off one of his long, black gloves. He felt a moan escape his throat, not certain why that noise was happening. He looked at Nnoitra with frightened eyes, afraid he had done something inappropriate. “It’s alright, Tesla. That noise is natural. Just allow them to happen. You do not have to hold anything back with me.” He raised his cool hand, touching the blonde’s face. Instantly, he felt relief flood through his body, knowing that he had not done something to upset him. He moaned once more as his master raised his other hand and slowly slid off his other glove. He felt a hotness spread throughout his body as the man touched his hands. “Your hands are so pale, Tesla.”

“Gloves,” he murmured, almost inaudibly. He took a deep breath. “I...I can finish getting undressed, Nnoitra-san.” He lifted his hand and undid the second clasp of his jacket, sliding the hidden zipper down until his chest was exposed. He saw his master begin to pant, the ‘8’ appearing every so often out of his mouth. “Are you enjoying this?” Tesla asked, tilting his head to the side. “I...I’m only taking off my clothes.”

Laughing darkly, Nnoitra nodded. “Oh, I am very much enjoying this, my Fracción. Your inexperience is absolutely fascinating.”

Blushing, Tesla lowered his head, ashamed. “I’m sorry, Nnoitra-san. I don’t mean to be inexperienced. I hope I haven’t failed you somehow.”

“You have done no such thing,” Nnoitra said, coming closer to him once more. “I’m going to give you a kiss now, Tesla. You tell me how you feel afterwards, alright?” He nodded his head and closed his eyes, preparing himself for another kiss on his cheek. Instead, he felt warm lips press against his own, causing his eyes to fly open. He saw his master had his one eye closed, and was moving his lips against his own. He closed his eyes once more and just let the feelings take over. He felt something soft graze against his lower lip, making him gasp in surprise. The next thing he felt was what he assumed to be his master’s tongue caressing his own, making him melt into the man’s body. He began to feel light-headed when Nnoitra stepped away from him. “Breathe, Tesla.”

As soon as he took a breath, he began to feel normal once more. He raised a hand to his lips and stared at the man before him. “That was...”

“Amazing?” Nnoitra smirked. “Fantastic?”

“Different,” he said once more. He felt a flush come over his body as he felt his master’s hand touch his chest. He arched his back, letting his feelings just take over.

“That’s it,” Nnoitra whispered, still touching his chest. Tesla groaned as the man dragged his finger across his pert nipple. “Allow your body just to feel, my Fracción. That’s all I want from you this evening. I want you to know what desire is, and how you can use it to your advantage...” The black-haired man stopped speaking as his lips wrapped around one of Tesla’s nipples, licking and sucking on it.

Not knowing what to do, he threw his head back and moaned loudly. He pressed his chest against his master’s mouth, desperate to feel more. Feeling a hand brush against his other nipple, he cried out in a deep voice, “More...” He felt his master begin to suck on his nipple harder, making his pants begin to tighten. “Nnoitra-san...help me...”

Raising his head, a dark grey eye pierced his brown ones. “What do you need help with, my Fracción?”

“Ahh...” Tesla groaned as the man placed his lips back around his nipple. “My pants....they’re so tight...” He uttered, throwing his head back. “Help me...”

Chuckling, his master pulled himself off of his body. He whimpered at the loss of touch, sad that he was no longer against his chest. “Well,” Nnoitra spoke in a quiet tone, “we should probably get them off of your body, my beautiful Fracción.”

“I....You think I’m beautiful?” Tesla couldn’t help the question as it left his mouth before he even had a second thought. He watched as his master kept his eye on him, all the while untying his hakama, moaning low as the man gently slid them off of his body.

Kissing his way back up Tesla’s body, the Espada nodded. “Not only do I want you around me for your skills, Tesla, but I enjoy having you around because you are quite marvelous to look at.” Looking at him, he saw another smile grace his master's lips. “Tell me, do you find me attractive?”

“Yes,” Tesla said without hesitation. “Very much so, Nnoitra-san. There is no one I would rather serve under than you. Everyone pales in comparison to you.” He cried out as he felt the black-haired man begin to touch him below the waist. He saw a glint in his grey eye, causing him to push into the man’s hand. “W-What...what are you doing?”

Nnoitra leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his pale throat. “Giving you what your body desires, Tesla...” Every time he heard him say his name, he felt himself lifted to heights he had never dreamed of making. His body and mind responded in tandem, moaning low as his name was spoken, his hips thrusting into his master’s hand. “Do you like it when I call you that...Tesla?”

“Yes...” he moaned, unable to stop himself. “Very much so, Nnoitra-san...” He mewled softly as he felt the man release his hold on his arousal. He bit his lip, trying not to think negative things with his admittance of how he felt. Feeling the bed shift, he saw that his master was standing up, removing the rest of his clothes. He stared at his gorgeous arousal, unable to take his eyes away from it. There, nestled between dark curls, was something he had never even thought that he would get to see. He sat up and watched as the man approached him, almost as if he was leading with that magnificent appendage. “It’s so....long...and....”

Nnoitra placed a hand in the blonde’s hair, gently running his fingers through the strands. “Don’t be afraid of it.” Tesla continued to stare at him, not knowing what he should or should not do. “Do you want to touch it?” Nnoitra asked, moving forward a bit more, his arousal almost in Tesla’s face. “I want you to touch it, Tesla...”

Raising his hand up, he wrapped it around his master's arousal, moaning at how hard the Espada was. He had only touched himself a few times, after seeing other Arrancar doing things to each other. He had been truthful to his master - he did not understand what desire was. But, if the feelings he was feeling right now, then he had felt them fleetingly a few times before, he just was not aware of it. He moved his hand up and down, watching as he pulled back on the skin a drop of liquid appeared at the tip. He unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at the tip. He could feel his own arousal throbbing as he continued to move his hand up and down on his master’s appendage.

“Do you want to lick it?” Nnoitra asked through a low groan. “You can, if you want...”

Lowering his head, he stuck out his tongue and lapped at the tiny bit of liquid that had been excreted from the tip. He closed his eyes and moaned at how soft the skin felt against his tongue, and how salty the liquid was. He continued to move his hand, up and down - up and down, and watched as a bit more liquid gathered at the tip. He let his tongue rub against the soft tip, dipping the tip of his tongue into the little slit, collecting more of that sweet liquid. He felt his master's long fingers press against his shoulder, almost as if he was encouraging him to do more. Not sure what to do, he looked up at saw Nnoitra looking down at him. He closed his eyes once more and opened his mouth a teeny bit, wrapping his lips around the tip. He moaned at how the skin felt inside of his mouth, carefully letting his lips slide down the Espada’s length. His tongue began to stroke up and down, gently sucking on the man. He could taste more liquid on the back of his throat, which he swallowed. He felt his master place a hand in his hair and began to guide him. He relaxed, letting the Espada show him what he wanted. He moaned low as he felt the man thrust deeper into his mouth, making him almost choke. “Relax,” Nnoitra spoke in a breathless voice. “If you relax, it will go down easier...” Nodding, he relaxed his throat and felt the tip of his master’s arousal push against him, making both men moan loud. Tesla placed his hand at the base of the Espada’s arousal, stroking him in time with his mouth. “Tesla...I...” Nnoitra was unable to say anything more as Tesla felt hot liquid begin to hit the back of his throat, feeling the man’s arousal throb inside of his mouth. He swallowed down the hot liquid, moaning at its exquisite taste, never dreaming that he would have ever tasted anything as sweet and as salty as what was coming from the man he looked up to most in this world. As he felt the man slowly stop throbbing, no longer tasting any of the warm liquid, he slid his mouth off of him, panting softly.

“Was that....was that good, Nnoitra-san?” He asked, wiping his mouth slowly, making sure that nothing had fallen past his lips. He saw his master open his eye and nod his head slowly. “I only want the best for you, Nnoitra-san. I live to please you.”

The Espada offered another smile to him, causing Tesla to groan softly. “I can’t deny my desire for you any longer, my Fracción. Now....lay back on the bed so I can show you more wonderful things...”

Doing as he was told, the blonde laid down on the bed, feeling a tad bit vulnerable. He was so exposed, not used to being this naked with another person. He looked up and watched his master go over to his dresser and picked up a bottle of what appeared to be clear liquid. “Nnoitra-san? What is that...?”

“Shh....Don’t worry. Just let me take care of you.” Tesla closed his eyes and nodded his head, laying back down on the bed. He heard the bottle open and listened as the liquid poured out onto his master's hand. He felt the bed shift once more with the Espada sitting down on the bed between his legs. He opened his legs a bit more, allowing his master more room. He gasped as he felt a finger start to circle his entrance. “Have you ever touched yourself back here before, my Fracción?”

Blushing deeply, Tesla nodded. “Once before...”

“And did you enjoy it?” Nnoirtra continued to rub his lubricated finger over Tesla’s entrance, making the man shiver with anticipation.

“Yes...” Tesla breathed out, letting his hands grip on to the bed sheet. “I did...”

He felt his master finally push his finger inside of him, making him moan loud with pleasure. He sighed as he felt the man move his finger slowly inside of him, gripping the sheets tightly as he felt him go further inside. “Relax, Tesla...” At the mention of his name, he did as he was instructed, just allowing the Espada to manipulate his body however he wanted to. Moaning low, he bit his lower lip as another finger was added into his body. Nnoitra leaned down and kissed his mask again, causing his body to flush in response. “That’s it, Tesla...Just relax and let my hand stretch you...” One last finger pushed inside of his entrance, making him feel in a way he had never felt before. He cried out at the sensation, unsure as to what was happening. “How’s that feel?” Nnoitra began to scissor two of his fingers, making Tesla see white behind his eyelids.

“Aah!” He cried out. “I...I don’t know...”

His body shuddered as he felt his master's lips against his mask again. “Does it feel good?” The Espada scissored his fingers again.

“I...I think so...” Tesla moaned softly, still unsure of what was happening to his body. He felt Nnoitra stop his fingers from moving in the way they had been and felt him push against something inside of him, something that made him scream out loud. “AHH!”

Nnoitra chuckled softly. “Found you...” The Espada let the pad of his finger press against that spot again, making Tesla moan louder, feeling his body push against the fingers inside of him. “Someone likes it when I touch that spot...”

“More,” Tesla moaned. “Do...that...again...” He bit his lower lip, hoping that he was still within bounds of how he spoke to his master. “Please...Nnoitra-san...I want to feel that again...”

Lips pressed against his throat as he felt his master's hand pull out of his body. He mewled at the loss of pressure, extending his neck to allow the lips that were there more space. He cried out as he felt his master bite his neck, causing his body to break out in a flush once more. Observing his master as he pulled away from his neck, he saw the man take the clear liquid and pour more into his hand. He raised his head slightly and watched as the Espada began to rub his arousal with the liquid, already highly aroused once more. The Espada got between Tesla’s legs once more and smiled. “This may hurt...”

He closed his eyes as he felt the tip of Nnoitra press at his entrance. Taking a deep breath, he felt the man push into him, making him see stars behind his eyelids. “Please....please...” he whimpered. “Go...slow....” The man was a giant, in all areas of his body. To try and force his way into his servant’s body was a bit painful, but Tesla did not want his master to know that. He just voiced asking him to go slower, and surprisingly enough, he did. He felt his master push all the way inside of his body, filling him up in a way his fingers had not. Biting his lip, he did his best to relax his body around the intrusion, knowing that his master would not hurt him in any way. He could feel his pulse humming, feel his body responding to his master's touch. “Is this....is this desire...?”

Thrusting gently inside of him, making Tesla moan, Nnoitra spoke. “A form of sorts....If you dream of this meeting, then yes...that would be desire...” The Espada pulled back and quickly pushed forward inside of Tesla, making him moan louder. “Desire is....to long or hope for....something.” Crying out as Nnoitra hit that spot from before with the tip of his arousal made Tesla writhe underneath him. Tesla gripped the bed sheet, no longer listening to his master. All he could do was feel how hot his body was, and how much he craved for the man to move. Almost as if he sensed what he was thinking, Nnoitra began to move faster, thrusting in deep inside of him, not quite fitting all the way inside but close enough. He gasped out loud as he felt his master's hand on his arousal, beginning to touch him the way he had touched himself in the past. The feeling of him deep inside of him, coupled with how his hand felt on his body, Tesla knew that he would not last for much longer. His master could tell, beginning to move his hips and his hand in time, picking up speed. “Tesla...” He released onto his master’s hand at the sound of his name, every part of his body on overload at that moment. He heard the Espada grunt and felt a warmth fill his insides, signaling that his master had released as well.

The two of them laid there, breathing heavily. Tesla groaned as Nnoitra pulled out of him and laid next to him on the bed. “My Fracción, should you ever encounter an enemy that finds you attractive, I want you to do what I’ve just shown you.”

“But why?” Tesla asked, turning to look at the dark grey eye, doing his best to control his breathing. He felt at a loss, no longer having the man inside of him. 

The Espada chuckled softly. “It is what I meant by any means necessary. Should you see an enemy make a play at you, you take them as I have done to you, and then you strike them down when they least expect it.”

“But...you’re not going to strike me down, are you?” Tesla blinked a few times, not quite sure what he was feeling, or why he was feeling the way he was. “Nnoitra-san, will we not do this again?”

Wrapping his long arms around the smaller, lithe body, Nnoitra spoke. “Is that what you desire?”

“Yes.”

“Then perhaps it shall,” Nnoitra said.

Closing his eyes, feeling the warmth of his master surround him, Tesla could only hope that it would indeed happen again. If it did not, then he would always have this memory, the night when his master showed him how to truly feel alive and wanted. 


End file.
